Play Time Chibi's
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Renji are brought to daycare, When there they meet one another and become friends. How will things turn out when Ichigo's three brothers are thrown into the mix?
1. Prologue & Summary

Play time Chibi's

Where being small is cutie.

Published on: / / 2013

Ichigi111Kurosaki

**:.: Summary :.:**

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Renji are brought to daycare, When there they meet one another and become friends. How will things turn out when Ichigo's three brothers are thrown into the mix?

**:.: Prologue :.:**

_:.: With Grimmjow:.:_

"Come on sweetie" the tall young woman called to her son.

"Coming mommy." The small blue haired boy called and raced to his mother's side. The two got into the blue Porsche. The boy clicked the black seat-belt into place and waited for his mother who started the car. As they drove the voice of Taylor Swift drifted through the air giving Grimmjow a calm feeling. He sighed heavily when the car came to a halt in front of the Preschool.

"Mommy will come to get you soon grimmy, so be good and make a few new friends." She said to her son as he left the car and walked up to the front steps of the school. Grimmjow just nodded and entered the school. His mother left and while she drove away she passed the car of Masaki and Ishinn Shiba/Kurosaki. She drove to her work while her son, Grimmjow, sat alone in the corner of the play area in the preschool.

_:.: With Renji :.:_

"Son come on, we must hurry, I don't want you to be late on your first day of school." The tall raven haired man said and pulled the small red haired toddler into the school from the Red Mazda. The boy attempting to pull his arm from the firm grip on his wrist.

"Dad, you're hurting my arm." The boy whimpered as he was drug into the play-room. The man looked down before releasing his grip on the boys wrist and gently rubbing it. "Sorry." He said. Renji hugged his father before he left and stood in the middle of the room. He looked around and noticed he had the only red hair. All the other kids had either black or brown hair. 'Great.' He thought.

_:.: With Ichigo :.:_

Ichigo sat in the back of the car next to his brothers Kon, Shiro, and Hichigo. Shiro had white skin and grey hair with gold on black eyes. Kon had tan skin and neon purple hair with gem green eyes. Hichigo had pure white hair and deep red eyes. "Alright, Ichigo, make lots of friends and enjoy yourself!"

His father said as the three left the car and entered the building. They walked down many halls before they reached the room. When they entered Ichigo immediately saw a boy with bright red hair talking with a boy who had bright blue hair. "I wanna go home." Ichigo whispered to his elder brother. He followed him over to the play area and hid behind them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Sorry this is a bit late, i decided that im also going to do a time skip for either chapter two or three amd put them as teenagers, and also make them nekos. but their Neko parts wont grow untill then. this day care is also going to be only for nekos. Any on to the story i hope you like chapter 1.**

**:.:Chapter 1:.:**

As ichigo hid behind his eldest brother as the other toddlers played. His large Bright maple colored eyes peering out at the other children from behind his pale brother. "Ichi, come out and play." Kon said and pounced on ichigo. Ichigo whimpered and squirmed to get out from beneath his brother.

"Why don't you go play elsewhere Barney." The Red Haired boy said as he stood over the two. Ichigo squeaked and began wiggling to hid beneath his sibling. "A-alright!" Kon yelped and bolted leaving ichigo to cower slightly in the shadow of the red head. "Hey are you okay?Did he hurt you?" the red head said and kneeled next to ichigo.

Ichigo curled in on himself and the red head bedan to panic. "OH! Where are you hurt!? Will you be okay, can you breath right!? Do I-" the red head's rant was inturupted but a toy hitting him in the face. "Shut Up! Your scaring him. Jez. . . Hey, is something wrong?" the blue haired boy asked and kneeled next to ichigo and gently rubbed his back.

Ichigo slowly relaxed and Peeked out to look up at the boy rubbing his back."Im grimmjow, and my annoying friend is Renji. Whats your name?" The blue haired boy asked and ichigo slowly sat up. He pulled out his name tag and pointed to it.

"STRAWBERRY!?" Renji shouted and pointed at ichigo. Ichigo yelped and hid behind grimmjow. "One Who Protects. . . Its a good name." Grimmjow said and gently pat ichigos head. ichigo smiled lightly at grimmjow. "can you talk?" renji asked quietly and kneeled infront of ichigo. Ichigo shook his head 'No.' and looked down sadly.

"Do you have any friends?" grimmjow asked. Ichigo Shook his head 'Yes.' and looked into grimmjows eyes. "Who?" he asked and ichigo pointed to grimmjow then to renji and smiled. Renji Beamed and hugged ichigo who squeaked and giggled. Grimmjow smiled and hugged ichigo as well.  
"OI! What are you doing to our little brother!?" came the voice of Hichigo who stood in front of the three. "Little brother?" grimmjow growled and noticed the purple haired kid from before. He growled softly and glared at the three.

"Maby i should teach you to leave him alone then." the distorted voice of shiro said as he stepped forward. His eyes glowing in the shiro approached the two Ichigo began to panic. Only one thought moved him as his brother swung at the two."PROTECT!" He whispered aloud.

He moved quickly and before he knew what hit him he was falling to the ground. Blood dripping from above his eye. "I-ichi!?" shiro said shocked. 'M-mommy said 'Protect Your Friends.' So I Am.' ichigo thought and leapt at shiro. He sucessfully pinned him to the ground and bit him before he was scooped up and moved with grimmjow and renji to a different area.

Ichigo watched as his friends were set down in the new pen and he kept watching them as he was carried away. They looked over to ihcigo as he was carried away, he then fell alseep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright so Time Skip in this chapter. Sorry i cant hold chibistories for long. *Dramatic Sigh* Anyway, the boys-**  
**GrimmIchiRen: WE ARE NOT BOYS!**  
**Ichigi:Could've fooled me ,Whatever, anyway Grimmjow will be eighteen Renji seventeen, and ichigo sixteen. Enjoy. 6-,-**

**:.:Chapter 2:.:**

Ichigo woke up to the screaming of his alarmclock(lol i was sooooo tempted to make it kon.) and the blaring of his brothers Television. His bright orange neko ears twiched in annoyance and he grumbled quietly. His perpetual frown deepening and his eyes slitted to show irratation.

Ichigo slowly stood from the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His long soft tail swishing gently back and forth as he stood and streached."Ichi hurry theres a neko documentiary on!" Kon yelled to ichigo who trotted in to the living room where his father and two brothers sat.

"Family bonds between neko are very strong, with often several generations living in the same household or area. The family is a close-knit group, comforting, protecting, and helping each other, with everything from grooming, to cooking, chores, work, and play."The Scientist spoke. "Maternal duties are shared between the members of the family. The father and mother share a hold of power over the household, though the father remains the alpha-figure making the final say and handling

disobediences." Ichigo let a sarcastic laugh out at the father part of the story and kon giggled.  
"Children are not considered grown until they pass both a certain age, and some kind of ritual. Nekos hold no social restraints on gender, with males and females being given equal rights and privileges." The Scientist announced and continued on.

"There is, despite this,A strong system. In a nekos culture there are Alpha's Beta's and Delta's. The Alpha's are usualy male and are the fathers in the relationship of nekos. Beta's are usualy Female and are the mothers in the relationship. Betas are also the only ones that can give birth." Ichigos father ishinn glared at the Television and growled lowly.

"Delta's are usualy the close aunt or uncle in a situation and would take care of the young. They usualy have no romantic comitments to the alpha or beta. There also may come the rare case when theres a male Beta or Female Alpha. In this case If you do find one they sell for a large amount of money for reasearch, and for mating reasons." The scientist added on.

"So what about the structure of a neko?" the reporter asked and the scientist nodded. "Well, Usualy a nekos Bones are much stronger than a humans and they are very smart. Nekos also don't like being alone." the scientis added and ichigo tore his brothers from the televison.

"were going to be late." he said and barely picked up the last small amount of information the scientist said. "Also the nekos are born with their ranks, it looks like a tatoo, For alphas its a gothic A. For Betas an Impact B, and for Deltas its a serif D. Each standing for their position."

Ichigo left the house and followed behind his brothers shiro and kon. Ichigos mother and Hichigo were killed in a car accadent. His father and brothers acted like nothing happened and ichigo was upset the first few days. But it got better for him. He and his brothers were forced to wear hoods to hide their ears. and in ichigo's case his position that was on his nech wrapped in bandages.

As they arrived at the school where they would spend a year trapped inside ichigo thought to himself 'I wonder if my friends will be here.' and tey entered. The groups were written clearly on the board and ichigo was placed on the betas list. He looked to see where his brothers were placed and noticed his name on the alpha and deltas lists. He sighed and left to get his dorm number and key.

He took the key from the office booth and went to his dorm. 'Dorm #06? what wing is that?' ichigo thought to himself and made his way to the elevator. He pushed the up button and then pressed 06 on the key pad and waited. When the doors dinged open ichigo was shocked to be right infront of his dorm room.  
He put the key into the lock and turned it, only to have someone fall on top of him. (i cant describe his face so this is what it was - 6-.-) "Dude IM So sorry." the large man said to ichigo and sat up. he looked down and ichigo pulled his hood lower over his face.(his new way of hiding) and stood. "Jez renji your so clumsy." the other man said and smirked cockly at the red head.

'that name sounds so fimilar.' ichigo thought and grabbed his key and trotted over to the open unclaimed bed. He then quickly unpacked histhings and lay the family photo down on the nightstand next to the bed while the other two sat and stared at him.

Ichigo set up his stereo and stacked his music in the holder next to it. "I'm Renji!" the red head said and held his hand out to ichigo who looked at it. "Renji, your scaring another person away." the other man said and wipped a sandal at renjis head. Ichigo quickly caught it.

"That, is awesome." Renji said and looked down at ichigo. he then suddenly began to try and see in ichigos hood. the two just rolled around there for a few minutes before renji gave up trying to seein ichigos hoodie.

"im grimmjow, and im sorry for my obnoxiously loud friend." the man said and held his hand out for ichigo to take. Ichigo shook it and nodded. "Renji here is out rooms delta. Im the rooms alpha and i guess you the rooms Beta, Right?" grimmjow asked and ichigo shrugged. "Ha!, your shy? well our beds are marked with out symbol, just so you know.

Ichigo looked over to grimmjows bed thatwas right next to the door. "they placed me next to the door for protection, if you were wondering." grimmjow added and lay down. Renji stood up and left the room and ichigo lay down in his freshly made bed.

Ichigo soon fell asleep and grimmjow glanced over . "i wonder what you look like." he whispered and walked over to the sleeping boy. Ichigo grumbled in his sleep and grimmjow quietly and carefully began to pull ichigos hood off.

Ichigo's fist flew at grimmjows stomach so fast he didn't have time to react. Ichigo then groaned. "Leave me be kon." he growled and rolled onto his back. his hoodie falling off so grimmjow could see his face.

"I-ichigo." he whispered. Renji entered as ichigo turned over and yelled. "PIZZA!" and sat in the middle of the room on the floor next to grimmjow. Ichigo grumbled and peeked out from the bed.  
"you hungry?" renji asked and offered up a slice of pepperoni to ichigo. Ichigo shook his head'no' and hid his face into the pillow. "come on Ichi, Why not?" grimmjow asked smirking when ichigo shot up. "Don't you remember us?" grimmjow asked his face serious.

'i don't remember much these days.' ichigo thought to himself and stood. "Still don't talk do you?" renji asked. His eyes sad and filled with pity. Ichigo glared at him. He pulled his hood down and it showed a large scar under his right eye. Grimmjows eyes widened in surprise. Ichigo took a pair of scissors from the table and cut the bandages on his neck to show three thick scars that ran across his beta tattoo and across his vocal chords.

"Oh", renji said and ichigo smirked."Baka." ichigo said and sat on his bed grimmjow just smirked. "This is so people dont ask me to take off the bandage. its not a real scar." ichigo said and took a baby wipe from his bag and wiped his face off.

The three sat there for a long time talking and laughing catching up on things. they spilled everything to one another. Over the next few months the group had gotton to know each others schedule and would meet and walk with ichigo to class.

With out even noticing, grimmjow staked a claim on ichigo and renji. As he hung out with the two, he had more physical contact with them officially spreading his scent all over the two. They haden't noticed either. Things went well the first four months. That was untill a new alpha took interest in ichigo. He followed the beta constantly. Ichigo noticed this, and couldn't help hiding away.

"Ichigo? whats wrong?" Renji asked as they lay in the dorm."Renji, Can i ask you something?" Ichigo said and sat up. "I mean while grimmjows still in alpha training class?" Ichigo added. Renji nodded."Sure, whats up?" he asked and looked at ichigo.

"What should i do if im being stalked by another alpha?" He asked and renji looked shocked and worried. "Do you like the alpha following you?" Renji asked his gaze serious and his brows furrowed. "No i hate the alpha following me. i Like Grimmjow." ichigo said and renji nodded. "Then tell grimmjow about the alpha stalking you. He'll get all protective and tear that alpha a new one." Renji said and ichigo giggled.

"Maby i should tell Grimmjow." ichigo said and the door opened. "Tell me what?" Grumbled the exahusted grimmjow. "N-nothing, it can wait till morning."Ichigo whimpered and sunk into his bed at the glare grimmjow was currently supporting. Grimmjow gave a tired sighed."Just tell me." he grumbled.

"W-well. . . It can wait-""Ichigo don't fool youself it can't wait, for all we know you could be kidnapped by that psyco." Renji said seriously. "Wait what!?" grimmjopw said suddenly wide awake. "its nothing, go to sleep."ichigo whispered in to his pillow. He squeaked when he was suddenly picked up from his bed.

"This does not sound like nothing." Grimmjow growled, and ichigo couldn't help the fear that crept into his eyes. Grimmjow saw the fear and his eyes softened. He let out a slightly relaxed sigh. "Ichigo, please, just tell me." Grimmjow said and ihcigo looked down.

"Alright, just don't be mad." Ichigo said and sat down on his bed. "I've noticedtheres an alpha thats following me. Everytime im alone he tries to talk me into becoming his mate." Ichigo said and flinched. Grimmjow looked furiouse. His eyes showed pure hatred. "Ill Kill Them." Grimmjow said and began to sniff the air. His eyes narrowed and he looked to the window where a pair of eyes was seen.  
Ichigo whimpered when his eyes met the ones outside and he bolted. Grimmjow turned just as ichigo got out the door and he grabbed the man outside the window and pulled him in as renji chases after ichigo.

"P-please, i-i-i h-he w-well." the man sputtered and grimmjow's nails grew and his K9's inlongated. "LeAvE mY bEtA aLoNe!" grimmjow growled his voice distorted and split. The man on the ground whimpered and nodded and bolted with a claw-mark on his neck.

Grimmjow was then himself as a shaken ichigo re-entered the room with a slightly panting renji right behind him. "II don't think he'll bother you anymore." Grimmjow said and smiled gently at ichigo who ran right to grimmjows arms. Renji came up and hugged the two and they stood there untill ichigo stopped shaking.


	4. Importance

** ' E**

* * *

**So hello, i've decided to only update the most reviewed fanfictions i have, so the next updates will be for The following Four:**

**Egytian Lovers**

**Hush, Hush**

**The Rake**

**Play Time Chibi's**

**They will be updated by the end of the week. If you have a story you want updated soon, leave a review and ill Tally them up. You will see this message often, each time theres a new top reviewed story this will be posted with the new top four most reviewed of my stories. Enjoy! (*y*)**


End file.
